Escape Whilst You Can
by tingy.chan10
Summary: The Angel population is captured by demons and Arthur, the feistiest of angels, is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanficition so please bear with me! Any constructive criticism would be adored! **

If he remembered correctly it was a Friday when the cloud of black started to loom over Heaven. The place where the angels resided was being threatened, they fled, and fast. Women, children, and some of the young men decided to leave to get to safer sanctuary; it was only the warriors and guardians that stayed behind, vowing to protect their home no matter what the cost, and even if that cost meant death. They would rather die then surrender their home.

The gates usually kept everything out, but this smoke seeped through the gaps and turned the clouds grey, polluting their surroundings. The angels tried to keep it back, but trying to catch smoke with your bare hands was impossible. They stabbed, shot, and kicked at the smoke, but it continued to leak into the buildings and clouds until their world was nothing but grey.

It was only then that it materialized into a physical form.

The cloud loomed over the angels, those pure, innocent creatures that simply stared in wonder and fear as they tried to calculate what it was. Eyes widened as hundreds, even thousands of demons, those bloodthirsty Sons of the Dark, fell from the cloud. The angels scattered, grabbing their weapons and tried to defend themselves. How had they got past the barrier? Surely someone couldn't have let them in?

Arthur remembered exactly what he had done.

Grabbing his bow and quiver he managed to shoot a couple of them, right in the centre of their forehead every time. He had managed to take out at least twenty before he realised Feliciano, who was supposed to be guarding him from behind and doing the same as he was, had gone. He spun, widened emerald eyes scanning for the young brunette. They were a team, a pair that had never separated when in battle, and now with him gone, Arthur felt oddly vulnerable.

"Feliciano!" Yelled Arthur, still trying to fend off the mad beasts.

"A-Arthur!" A small Italian voice called back.

His head flicked to where the voice whimpered and Arthurs eyes locked with those of a large demon. His hair black, horns large and curled down, and it _smirked_ as it looked at him, holding the small Italian close. As if mocking him.

Arthur drew his bow.

"Feliciano! Get away from him!" He yelled as steadying his gaze, getting ready to shoot-Yet was startled to find a white wing blocking his line of view.

"Arthur, no!" The Italian had gasped, _protecting_ the beast. "He's... From when I was alive... Ah! Art-" He had started, before his vision went dark. Arthur knew he hadn't been killed or passed out and from the warmth of it someone was covering his eyes. Why? Who? From the stench, definitely not an angel.

"This one's mine." A voice purred and upon instinct he grabbed his blade, launching it behind him before waking up where he was now.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mn... Where am I?' Arthur's thoughts asked himself as he looked around, taking in the features. There were deep red curtains in two places on the walls, hung up by large golden hoops. The bed he was lay on was a lovely contrast, a pale cream to compliment the red hung against the walls. He couldn't tell what colours the walls were as they just looked black to him; the light leaking in from behind the curtains only dim. It may have been dim but he could still make out a figure sprawled next to him, one arm loosely over him and he could make out a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him in wonder. He stared back for a good minute or so before bolting up, his wings flapping about with a couple of feathers falling to the bed. "Where am I?" He yelled at the body on the bed, flinching from the other side of the room as he caught sight of a smirk curling onto his lips.

"Oh, I was hoping you would stay in bed a little longer, you were so warm~"

At this comment, this horrid purr, Arthur sneered and curled his wings around him in a defensive position, only to be met with a sharp stab of pain. It was probably there all along but he just hadn't realised. And now he had he couldn't help falling to his knees and clawing at his wings. Why was he in pain? Was he captured? "What have you done to me?" He yelled his last question at him, still clawing at his back.

The person who he now knew to be male laughed at him, beginning to reply before seeing he really was in pain. "Hey, you were supposed to stay here." He started, getting up and jumping over to the smaller man, picking him up and starting to bring him back to the bed. "Keep still, I'm trying to help!" He told the angel, putting him on the bed and spread his wings again. "You got injured, okay? I'm helping you."

"I- I wouldn't need helping if you stupid beasts hadn't attacked us in the first place!" Arthur yelled, still trying to jump off the bed and plan his escape; just trying to get as far away from him as he could.

"I am _not _a beast!" The man roared, shutting up the angel and stopped him from squirming. "I'm different." He hissed, grabbing his throat and pressed him back into the bed. "I'm different, I'm different, I'm different! I'm not like those other ones, okay?" He nearly screamed at him, eyes filled with despair.

Arthurs' neck was growing blue and he could feel his breath slipping away. "S...to...p..." He gasped, trying to grab his hands off him and it was only as his hands fell to the sheets that the demon realised what he had done. "No, no... Stay with my my little angel, I'm sorry. I was just angry..." Hands were quickly pulled of the pale neck below him and he patted his cheek. "C'mon. Stay with me. Angel!" He started getting slightly rougher as he patted him then let out a large, long sigh of relief and a giant grin spread over his face as he saw him take a deep inhale of air, his back curving up as he did so. With spluttered coughs and curses coming from his mouth the demon knew the other was okay, maybe just a bit roughed up, but he would heal from that. "Sorry about that." He chuckled, tail lazily curling behind him; why did the black haired man look so relaxed now?

"I-" Cough, "Hate you...-" Cough, "S-So much!" He finally choked out, eyes suddenly widening with terror as he saw the glint return to the others eyes and put his arms but in defence, covering his face. "I-I am sorry... I apologise..." Came the quick counter, seemingly calming him down. What should he do to stop him getting riled up? From the way the ghastly creature was looking at him he suspected he was his next meal; any way to prevent that would be delightful until he could find his escape.

"S-So... What is your name...?" He quietly asked, causing a genuine smile to grace his lips, and Arthur could see small fangs poking out as he did so. A shudder ran down his spine.

"Alfred F. Jones!" Came the chirpy reply. "And I won't ask for your name because I'm your master so I get to name you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Slight CanUk in this one but only partial ] **

Alfred and Arthur were placed on opposite sides of the bed, Alfred laying on the left side, lazily playing with one of Arthur's feathers that fell when he went into a mad panic before; it seems he was always lazy except when he was angry. Soft fingers touched his neck and the wince of pain was a reminder not to anger him again. Arthur was sat stiff, nearly falling off the edge of the bed from how far back he was sat.

"What do you mean, my master?"

He suddenly questioned him, causing the creature to perk up and glue his eyes to the being before him. "Well I caught you. Therefore you are mine and I am your master!" He said it with such confidence and happiness Arthur felt sick, he was apparently just a toy to him. Arthur hummed slightly as he thought, and the demon thought he had accepted his fate until he heard a snappy. "No." He sat up, still smiling as he sat on his haunches, "Repeat that for me, sweetheart?" Purred he.

Arthur was terrified and he saw how angry the other was getting but this was something he wouldn't back down on, his name was the only thing he had left of his human life. No memories, no clothes and no records in the human world. He just knew his name was Arthur Kirkland. Not even this selfish demon would make him give that up.

"So I shall. I said no-"

Alfred had grabbed his neck again, letting him continue to talk but gave a few squeezes to show who was boss here.

"I-I will... Ngh- I will not give up my n-name..." He gasped, staying strong. "My... Name is Arthur and... And that is what you will use. A-Arthur Kirkland..."

Luckily the demon seemed to admire his courage and let him go, flopping his head onto his lap and looked up at him like some sort of puppy desiring affection. "Alright. It's a cute name, I'll give you that. It's a good job I like my little angels feisty else you'd be dead~" He hummed, reaching up to stroke a hand through Arthur's fluffy mop of hair.

Arthur on the other hand couldn't believe it, how the man had let him keep it. He thought he would have killed him, or at least tortured him until he submitted. 'I suppose demons do have a splash of compassion in them...' He started to think before shaking those thoughts away. 'No, I am just happy because I get to keep my name. He is nothing but a worthless beast.' As these thoughts were conflicting inside his head and his eyes were tightly shut for fear the other might beat his head as he ran his fingers through messy locks, Alfred continued to watch his scared little angel, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm glad you're happy about keeping your name. You're a lot cuter when you're happier." He grinned up at him, laughing at the blush and pure shock coming onto the mans face; he was sure there was a tad of disgust there too but he pretended not to notice. "I deserve a kiss for that!" Was suddenly announced and he jumped onto all fours and let himself lean forwards and, much to his annoyance, caused the Angels wings to flap again and he fell backwards off the bed. The two were now sprawled over the floor, Arthur furiously pushing at the pale skin of the demon above him and said demon trying to get at the equally snowy skin beneath him.

Unfortunately Alfred's fun was cut short when his brother swung the door open, saw them by his feet and simply stared with his usual deadpan look. "... I came with the medicine." He told his brother, as if he'd seen much worse; and Arthur's brain calculated that he probably had. The odd thing was, was that when Matthew caught sight of Arthur his eyes stayed on him, violets glued to his emeralds. "Huh... This is the first one who seems to have rejected you... You're usually eating or sleeping with the other ones." He murmured, glancing to Alfred momentarily before his eyes darted back to Arthur, and Arthur felt obliged to keep his eyes on him.

"Haha, yeah, he's a little ball of cute stubbornness!"

"I want him."

"Su-Wait, what? Matthew, what the fuck?"

"Seriously. I want him. He's cute for one, looks strong, not to mention he doesn't even like you."

"He doesn't have to like me-"

"-I'd give him so many thing to make him happy, whatever foods, whatever clothes, love, anything he wanted. He's so very handsome and you have had a lot recently. And I mean look at those eyes, they're stunning, even for an angel." Matthew said, looking genuinely honest as he crouched and helped the Angel up; who was quickly followed by Alfred. Alfred felt a bitter hatred surfacing, Matthew was always the one better with words. "Well why don't we let him decide, eh?" Matthew idly asked, straightening the Brit's toga and patting down his messy hair.

Alfred could see from the way the Brit blushed and looked at him that his words had flattered the smaller man. How the hell was he suppose to keep him, just when he had got one that he liked? Like to eat and tease he meant, he couldn't have a little crush on the Angel now, could he? He was rude and annoying, the only thing good about him was that he would probably taste good because of all that ferociousness; He probably wouldn't even make a good worker considering how tiny (Matthew was one of the shortest demons there and yet the Angel still managed to be smaller than him.) and arrogant he was.

"... Would you let him keep his name?" He knew his brothers traits well and that was something he would abide by; all angels had to be named, like pets. Alfred would simply name him Arthur but no, he knew Matthew would want to name him something to show he was owned by him. Now he just had to hope his brother would keep to that trait. He truly hoped he would.

"No? Pfft- Of course not. It's not like you would want to keep your name when owned by me, it's a minor thing, a name. I'd let him help choose the name," Alfred's heart nearly stopped but continued as he spoke again. "But it would be something that showed how much he loved me, eh." Matthew seemed to mean well but he knew Arthur wouldn't be able to have that.

"I apologise..." Came a small English voice, startling the two of them for it was the first time he had made a sound since Matthew appeared. "But... I want to grow stronger than Alfred and can only do that by... By staying with him and fighting against him... I apologise Mr. Alfred F. Jones, but I really do hate you." He simply said, and somehow Alfred knew he was lying (For the most part.) to stay with him. Said Alfred grinned as Arthur gave his brother an apologetic look, and pulled him back into his arms, letting Arthurs wings curl to his back as he held him against his chest despite the Brits struggles. "Sorry, Matt~ Seems he'll be staying with me. Thanks for the medicine though, _you're a_ _star_~" He smirked, waving him off, tail wagging.

"Thanks Arthur." He soon murmured as nuzzles came into contact with Arthur's hair.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me, stupid person!" Came the huffed reply.


End file.
